pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Indie Block
The Indie Block comprises the bulk of programming on OtterTunes. In it, the music of independent artists (and a few non-indies who have volunteered their music) are featured. Origin The Indie Block was inspired by Aatheus Centauri, whose part-time station featured a number of independent artists, especially those hosted on the Furry Music Foundation. In the comics, Oren purchased the radio station form Aatheus. In real life, Oren opened OtterTunes shortly after Aatheus closed his station and took up the mission of showcasing independent artists. The Indie Block began with Chama C. Fox and Tambako as its only artists. Shortly thereafter, Al Mackey was added to the lineup, bringing the total time up to five hours. Many more artists were added as time went on, and as of May first 2008, the Indie Block has grown to nearly two days long. Traditions Every Indie Block begins with "Preminision" by Al Mackey and ends with "Afterthought", by the same. The final hour also contains an encore presentation of Max Goof's "We are Ferrets". Other programming As of May 1 2008, The Indie Block included the show "Audio Prophecy", in which YouTube music guru Modern Oracle interviews some of the rising stars in independent music. Artists The Indie Block includes work by the following musicians as of May 1, 2008. Listed with each name is how they were found and their style of music. (Style is according to Oren. Opinions may differ.) Zack Kim - Classical and jazz on two guitars - YouTube Oxhorn - Celtic style comedy - YouTube Dty2dty2 - Somewhat jazzy - YouTube Babungus - Rock - YouTube Jumpy - Ballad - Furry Music Foundation Slipdigit - Rockish - Myspace McClatty - Soft Rock - YouTube Mathgrant - Chippo - Sheezy Art Weebl - Comedy - Weebl's Stuff Bludolf - New Age - YouTube Cheetah - Rockish - Furry Music Foundation The Air - Blues - YouTube DJ Composer - Piano - YouTube 2 - Rockish - Furry Music Foundation X Eddie Music X - Contemporary Jazz - YouTube Modern Oracle - Guitar - YouTube Mixman Stan (AKA Dejin or Jesse Roo) - Dance - Oren's personal friend Corruption the Cow - Punk - MySpace Pzychotropic - Guitar jam / Electronica - YouTube Max Goof - Comedy - Riverside Players J.M. Hart (AKA Nepenthe) - Techno - YouTube Billy Brew - Rock - YouTube Al Mackey - Techno - Furry Music Foundation Floral Deception - Guitar - YouTube Fairlight - Electronica - Furry Music Foundation Bottles of Mary - Rock ballad - YouTube Chris Commission - Rockish - YouTube Roofus - Classical - Furry Music Foundation Brad Scribner - Guitar - YouTube Whitedice - Guitar - YouTube Darkpaw - Dance - Furry Music Foundation Freedomwings - Electronica - YouTube Maajonic - Ballad - YouTube Fjordwolf - Tribal - Furry Music Foundation Brennan, Hugger, Swanson and Ingals - Electronica - YouTube Geebz - Mellow - YouTube Hali - Rock, comedy - Furry Music Foundation Swansong - Techno - YouTube Chama C. Fox - Medieval - Furry Music Foundation Doghouse Dave - Guitar - YouTube Moonchild - Electronica - Furry Music Foundation Mystefox - Trance - Furry Music Foundation Mellomel - Jazzy - YouTube Nessus - Olde time - Furry Music Foundation Mesmo - Trance - YouTube Vegetable Orchestra - Experimental - YouTube Apologetix - Christian Parody - Apologetix Website Runtt - Rock - Furry Music Foundation Sausabe - Classical - Sheezy Art Tambako - Techno - Furry Music Foundation Gary Kibler - Techno - YouTube Timwi - Electronica - Furry Music Foundation iBand - Jazz - YouTube DJ Vix-N - Techno-tribal - Furry Music Foundation Hugger and Holbrook - Jazzy - YouTube Kiroo - Techno / Ambient - Furry Music Foundation Impeto - Neo-Classical (edits only) - YouTube Doctor Castille - Soft jazz - YouTube DJ Out Cold - Hip-hop - YouTube Ashen Fox - Ragtime - Personal friend of Oren Sebal 100 - Dark jazz - YouTube Oren Otter - Tribal - IS Oren Jason Caldwell - Ecclectic - Personal friend of Oren Halfshell Hero - Rock Parody - YouTube (Listener requested) Deakster - Dance - YouTube Woofy - Piano - OtterTunes 2 Slippereal - Street-poet - YouTube 7 Joyful Automatons - Jazzy - Technically, also Oren. Joel Samuel - Guitar - YouTube Newest additions The following artists were or will be added after May 1st. Sayh - Techno-classical - Furry Music Foundation Bob Piquette - Guitar - YouTube Category: Services